hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2045 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2045 Atlantic hurricane season was an above average season that featured 15 storms, 15 named storms, 9 hurricanes and 4 major hurricanes. Hurricane Ana Hurricane Ana was a powerful Category 2 hurricane that impacted much of the mid-Atlantic and Northeastern US in early July, causing extensive damage. A tropical wave in the open Atlantic began to organize on July 2 amid favorable conditions, and became a tropical depression on the morning of July 3. Tropical Depression One continued to organize and strengthen, and was upgraded to Tropical Storm Ana the following afternoon. Ana continued westward, gaining hurricane status early in the morning on July 6, and reaching Category 2 strength that evening. On the morning of July 7, Ana reached its initial peak of 105 mph while sporting a fairly well-defined eye before going through an eyewall replacement cycle and weakening to a Category 1 early in the morning on July 8. However, Ana started to gradually reintensify as it moved over the warm waters of the Gulf Stream, reaching Category 2 status on the morning of July 9 and making landfall early the morning of July 10 at its overall peak of 110 mph with a central pressure of 954 mbar in North Carolina. Later that morning, Ana weakened to a Category 1, falling to tropical storm status by the afternoon. That evening, Ana crossed the Chesapeake Bay, and made landfall in Maryland. Early on the morning of July 11, Ana made landfall in New Jersey before becoming extratropical later that morning. Ana finally dissipated early in the morning on July 12. Ana caused extensive and widespread impacts across the East Coast. Ana bore 130 mph gusts at landfall, with other notable data including Wilmington, NC recording a 119 mph gust, a 85 mph gust in Atlantic City, NJ, a 77 mph gust in Halifax, and a 63 mph gust in New York City. An estimated 5 million people lost power during the course of Ana, with 13 wind related deaths reported (5 in North Carolina, 3 in Virginia, 2 each in New Jersey and Massachusetts, and 1 in Nova Scotia). Ana also caused a destructive storm surge, which was unanticipated due to the fact that it was so early in the season. A 9 foot surge was reported at landfall, with surges of 8 feet at Wilmington, 6 feet on the northeastern shore of the Chesapeake, and 5 feet at Cape Cod. Rip currents claimed the lives of 12 people across the East Coast, with another 4 drowning due to surge flooding. In total, Ana caused 29 deaths and $2.4 billion in damage. Due to the high death and damage totals, Ana was retired and replaced by Ava for the 2051 season. Tropical Storm Ben Tropical Storm Ben was a moderate tropical storm that struck the Florida Panhandle in late July, leaving minor damage. A tropical disturbance in the Gulf of Mexico began to organize on July 26, and was designated as Tropical Depression Two during the morning of July 27. Two continued to organize, and reached tropical storm status on the morning of July 28, receiving the name Ben. Ben made landfall on the Florida Panhandle at its 50 mph peak on the evening of July 28, weakening to a tropical depression by the following morning. On the morning of July 30, Ben became post-tropical, dissipating that afternoon. Ben's impacts on land were minimal- gusts up to 65 mph were recorded, along with a widespread 2-4 inches of rain. A flash flood in North Carolina caused two deaths, while another death was reported near Tampa due to rip currents. In total, Ben caused 3 deaths and $20 million in damage. . Hurricane Claudia Hurricane Claudia was a minimal Category 1 that made landfall in Jamaica in early August. A tropical wave formed into a depression on the Eastern Caribbean on the afternoon of August 5. The depression continued to strengthen, and was designated as Tropical Storm Claudia the following afternoon. Claudia continued to strengthen at a moderate pace, becoming a Category 1 hurricane on the morning of August 8. Claudia continued to intensify slowly, peaking at its landfall in Jamaica with maximum sustained winds of 80 mph and a minimum pressure of 990 mbar on the evening of August 8, weakening back to a tropical storm early the following morning. Claudia continued to weaken throughout the day, making another landfall in Cuba that eyening as a 40 mph storm, weakening to a depression early the following morning. Later in the morning on August 10, Claudia dissipated while entering the Gulf of Mexico. Claudia had minor impacts on Jamaica, where it struck at its peak. About 3,000 power outages occurred, mainly in Kingston. 2 wind-related deaths were reported as a tree limb fell onto a car, crushing it. Another 3 deaths were reported from flash flooding that occurred after 5-8 inches of rain fell across the island. Central Cuba experienced 3-5 inches of rain, causing a few isolated flash floods there. In total, Claudia caused 5 deaths and $30 million in damage. . Hurricane Diego Hurricane Diego was a fairly powerful August hurricane that caused moderate impacts in Cuba and Florida after striking both locations as a hurricane. A tropical wave in the western Caribbean rapidly organized into a tropical depression in the morning on August 17, reaching tropical storm status early the following morning. Explosive convective bursts near its center allowed the newly named Diego to rapidly intensify into a hurricane by the afternoon of August 18 while turning sharply to the north. By the morning of August 19, Diego had strengthened into a Category 2, still strengthening at a formidable rate as it approached Cuba. On the evening of August 19, Diego made landfall at the western tip of Cuba as a small but fairly intense Category 2 hurricane. Early the following morning, Diego had entered the eastern Gulf of Mexico, albeit having weakened to a 90 mph Category 1 due to its land interaction with Cuba. The weakening slowed through the morning of August 20, and Diego made its second and final landfall in central Florida late that evening as an 85 mph hurricane, having restrengthened slightly over the warm waters of the Gulf of Mexico. . . . . . . . Hurricane Evelyn Hurricane Evelyn was the most intense hurricane of the 2045 season, forming as a Cape Verde hurricane and remaining out to sea during late August. . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Fred Tropical Storm Fred was a moderate tropical storm that formed in the Gulf of Mexico in late August, striking Louisiana and causing flooding damage along the Mississippi valley. . . . . . . . . Hurricane Giselle Hurricane Giselle was a fairly powerful Category 3 hurricane that formed in the Gulf Stream and struck North Carolina in early September. . . . . . . . . Hurricane Henri Hurricane Henri was a Category 2 storm that formed in the Bay of Campeche before curving west to strike Texas at its peak, leaving moderate damage. . . . . . . . . Hurricane Ida Hurricane Ida was an erratic and unusually strong storm that meandered in the western Atlantic in mid-September before striking Newfoundland as a tropical storm, leaving moderate impacts. . . . . . . . . Hurricane Jack Hurricane Jack was a fairly strong and unusually far north Category 3 the traversed the Gulf Stream in late September while staying out to sea. . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Kate Tropical Storm Kate was a strong tropical storm that formed in the eastern Gulf of Mexico in late September, making landfall in Florida and causing minor impacts. . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Larry Tropical Storm Larry was a weak tropical storm that struck Honduras in early October, leaving minor impacts there. . . . . . . . . Hurricane Mindy Hurricane Mindy was a fairly strong Category 1 that grazed Cancun as a tropical storm and struck New Orleans at its peak in October, leaving moderate damage across the Gulf Coast. . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Nicholas Tropical Storm Nicholas was a weak and short-lived storm that struck the Dominican Republic in late October. . . . . . . . . Tropical Storm Odette Tropical Storm Odette was a fast-moving and fairly strong tropical storm that impacted the Florida Panhandle in late October, causing minor damage. . . . . . . . . Category:LckyTUBA Category:Future Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Above-Normal Seasons